Those Little Interactions
by Zoeyz
Summary: Those little moments Bella and Alice shared together. Those were some of the times that mattered.


**A/N: First FF, but that doesn't mean you have to be nice. Criticism is welcomed, cause it will only help me get better.**

* * *

The Diary

I opened the door quickly and slammed it shut, hoping Charlie would hear.

"Bella?" He called. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" I replied back, walking into the living room. Charlie was seated comfortably on his recliner, beer in one hand and TV remote in the other. I walked over to the couch and sat down, glaring at him as much as I could muster.

After a few moments or so Charlie noticed this, and turn his head in my direction. "What?"

"What do you think? I asked you to bring my text book and homework that I had forgotten to grab this morning."

Charlie furrowed his brow, "But I did drop off your things today. I grabbed everything that was on your desk. Your text book, note book, and the pink and brown paper back."

"Yeah well I never got it." I said with a huff, crossing my arms.

"Maybe they gave it to the wrong student?"

I sighed, "I suppose so. My text book will turn up sooner or later. I'll just ask Angela if I could borrow hers for the time being, she always gets her homework done at school anyway."

Wish I was that smart, then I wouldn't have this problem. I leaned back in the couch, slightly tired and glad that the school day had ended. Thank God today was Friday. This meant I had the weekend to sleep and relax.

Wait.

Pink and brown paper back?

"Oh no…," I said horrified looking at Charlie. "Dad you didn't grab the pink and brown book that was to the left of my computer, did you?"

Charlie slowly nodded.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Oh god no. Why did Charlie have to grab that?

"I don't understand Bella, what's wrong?"

"That book," I explained slowly. "Is my diary."

"Oh." Was all he said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I had only been here, what three weeks? If the things in my diary get out into the high school public, my new life here will end before it even started. So many embarrassing moments and darks secrets. If even one person found out my face would be red as a tomato.

"Maybe they still have it in the school office Bells? Why don't you run back to the school and check." Charlie suggested.

"Good idea," I said standing up. On the way to the door I grabbed my coat and keys. Then placed my hand on the door knob and twisted it. What was waiting on the other side of the entrance to the house shocked me and made all the air leave my lungs with a _woosh._

A petite girl with curious, surprised eyes stared up at me. In her hands were my things that Charlie had given to the school this morning. Her figure was slender, with elegant curves. She was very pale, paler then me, and that was saying something. I wouldn't consider her albino, but maybe a creamy alabaster. Her hair was sable and spiky, sticking out in almost every direction. Her eyes, that were still focused on me, resembled a smoldering golden color. They rested perfectly on her beautified sculpted pixie-like face.

I blinked more then once, testing my eyes to see if this goddess was real.

A look of concern crossed her face, "Are your eyes ok?" Her voice was sweet, and held the tone of tinkling silver bells.

After a moment or two I realized I was still blinking like a moron in front of her. "Uh… yeah I am fine. My eyes just," I blushed deeply. "Have random twitch attacks?"

She giggled softly, and handed me my things. "I believe these are yours, am I correct?'

I nodded and took them out of her hands.

"You uh, didn't read anything from in here did you?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. No doubt I am probably redder then a damn tomato.

"I only opened the cover of it." She admitted. "There was no name on the outside binding so I only opened it to look for the owners name. The office secretary handed these to me at the end of the day. She didn't say anything, just smiled and walked away."

"So… you didn't read anything, in here?" I asked again to clarify.

She shook her head and smiled, "I am not one of those girls who love to spread gossip about any tiny bit of info that they can get their hands on."

"Thanks," I paused realizing I didn't know her name.

"Oh. Where are my manners? My name is Alice Cullen." She extended her hand. I reached to take it, but upon feeling how cold her skin was, I reluctantly jerked my hand back. She grimaced slightly. "Sorry poor circulation in the hands." I nodded and held out my hand again. Her hands were quite cold, but strangely I liked the feeling of them.

"Cullen? That sounds familiar." I stated, trying to recall where I had heard it from. Such a name is unique and you don't hear it quite often.

"You probably remembering hearing it from your biology class. My brother Edward sits next to you, doesn't he?" Something about the way she asked made me think she already knew the answer.

"Oh yeah, the quiet pale guy that looks like he wants to kill me."

Alice giggled again, "Sorry Edward seems rather frustrated with you. Everyone to him seems like an open book, but you, you're a riddle with a question mark."

Slightly confused by her metaphor, I said, "And my name is Bella Swan."

She nodded. Silence filled the air, as we looked from each other to the things around us. Alice and I couldn't hold each others gaze for more then a few seconds, before one of us had to look away.

"Well I suppose I'll see you around Bella." She gave an awkward wave and twirled around walking to her car.

"Alice!" I called after her. She turned her head in my direction. "Thanks."

She seemed to understand that I was thanking her greatly for returning my diary. Alice smiled and got into her car, then drove off.

I closed the door softly, walking towards my room.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked.

"A friend from school. She came by to drop off my things."

He smiled, "I'm sure that eases a lot of your worry you had before."

"It does." And with that I walked up the steps and into my room. When I sat down on my bed a thought crossed my mind.

Alice was kinda cute.

**A/N: Reviews would be very appreciated. :) **


End file.
